A Psych Christmas
by libco
Summary: "Merry Christmas Carlton." A series of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

When he awoke, Shawn rolled over and threw his arm out only to find the other side of the bed empty.

Carlton, as usual, had pulled a late night or early morning disappearing act.

Shawn should have expected it, but he was still disappointed.

He thought maybe this morning, of all mornings, Carlton might have been there.

Shawn sighed, got up, and padded to the bathroom.

As he was making his coffee, he spied a wrapped gift on the counter.

He forced himself to pour a cup and settle down before he picked it up.

"Merry Christmas Carlton," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

This one is a double drabble.

* * *

><p>Carlton Lassiter leaned back in his chair watching his nephews run around and tear into gifts. He took a sip of coffee and wondered if Shawn had found his gift yet. Even the hipster clerk at the vintage clothing store had been impressed when Carlton shelled out an absurd amount of money for the practically unworn <span>Songs from a Big Chair<span> world tour t-shirt. He smiled at the memory.

"Penny for your thoughts. They must be nice." His sister's voice snapped him back to the present.

"Why do you say that?"

"You've got that smirk of your on your face that you get when you've been especially crafty."

"I don't do that!"

His sister chuckled, "Of course you do, I grew up with you, remember? Thinking about that new girlfriend of yours?"

Carlton almost choked on his coffee. "I don't have a girlfriend!"

"You can't fool me, I recognize all the signs. Why didn't you bring her?"

"It's not that serious."

"It must be if you're thinking about her on Christmas. Are you getting together later?"

"Uh, I didn't have any plans…" His voice trailed off as he realized that he really hadn't brought up Christmas to Shawn.

"Carlton! "


	3. Chapter 3

"No Dad, Gus went out of town with his family this year so it's just you and me."

Shawn rolled his eyes at the phone.

"No, Juliet's trying to reconcile with her father."

His fists involuntarily clenched until his knuckles turned white.

"Yeah, I'm sure even Lassiter has better things to do too. Look I'll just see you at dinner." 

He knew he shouldn't have worn the shirt but he couldn't help himself. It made him happy. And sad.

He started when the doorbell rang.

"Shawn! Get the door!"

Shawn wondered who his dad was expecting.

"Oh, it's you."


	4. Chapter 4

Double Drabble

* * *

><p>Dinner seemed to go as well as could be expected. Conversation was stilted and awkward and Henry was completely oblivious.<p>

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you two, but it's Christmas so you need to kiss and make up."

Maybe not so oblivious after all. Carlton and Shawn stared at him with round shocked eyes.

"I know you have this rivalry thing going on but today, you need to let it go."

Okay oblivious.

Carlton was the first to recover. "Henry, you are absolutely right, how about another round of drinks?"

"Sounds like a great idea. Shawn?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

"Well, I'm beat and little drunk. Shawn, show Carlton the guest room, I don't want him driving."

"Hey! That's my room."

"It's the _guest room_; you know where the couch is."

"Henry, I'm fine."

Henry eyeballed him blearily, "You've drank more than I have and I outweigh you. You're staying here."

Shawn put his hand on Carlton's shoulder, "Listen to the man Lassiter."

Carlton looked at the hand, and Shawn, warily and acquiesced.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

"It's Christmas."

"You didn't care earlier."

"I was wrong."

* * *

><p>"Carlton, it looks like Shawn left, he's not oh god…"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Carlton sat straight up and clutched the comforter to his chest. "Henry! It's uh not what you think!"

Shawn and Henry stared and raised their eyebrows at him.

"I mean, well, it's uh…"

Henry stopped him, "You know what? Nevermind, coffee's on and I've started breakfast. I will see you

both downstairs." It was not a request.

Carlton groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Dude, it's not the end of the world. Is it?" Shawn's voice sounded small.

Carlton looked at Shawn and his eyes softened. "No, Shawn, it's not. As a matter of fact, it's the

beginning."


	6. PSYCH OUT

*************************************PSYCH OUT***************************************

Carlton stood up and got out of bed, bending over for his clothes.

SMACK!

"Hey!"

"Better hurry and get in the shower Lassie! Henry makes mean Boxing Day pancakes and bacon."

"Shower?"

"Yeah, you don't want to face him smelling like sex do you?"

Carlton's eyes widened comically and he rushed for the bathroom.

Shawn shouted behind him, "Gotta wash off that Spencer Spunk!"

"Shut up!"

"That Shawn sex funk!"

"I get it I get it!"

"Carlton Cum? That Lassiter Looooove juice!"

As the door slammed in his face and the water began to run, Shawn doubled over with laughter.


End file.
